The invention relates to a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle with two driven axles.
Drive arrangements of this type are essentially divided into permanent drive systems with an interposed interaxle differential for preventing stress in drive systems and so-called hang-on systems with a viscous clutch or the like that is integrated in the drive train to one axle of the motor vehicle. In the latter system, the second axle is activated only when wheel slip is detected.
An additional clutch for the overdrive for a drivable tool, such as an earth mover, was already proposed in DE 14 55 901 A1, for example for transporting the tool to another site, which automatically disengages the all-wheel drive when the overdrive is engaged and conducts the drive torque to only one axle. The reason for this measure is, more particularly, to disconnect the particularly highly stepped-up transmission part used in normal operation to prevent high rotation speed loads in overdrive.
It is an object of the invention to propose a drive arrangement of the generic type, which provides an advantageous gearbox efficiency in motor vehicles with several forward gears (for example with up to eight gears) and an output to both axles and a simple, easily controllable gear structure.